Label Swap: World Tour
by HeatherSuoh
Summary: Sorry for not having a more inventive title ;) This is an alternate World Tour: Where everything is the same except Sierra is the Arch Nemesis, and Alejandro is the Super Fan. Will update soon.


With the third installation of the Total Drama series, two new contestants were introduced to an already familiar cast. Like everyone else in Total Drama, upon entry they were both given labels to match their proposed roles on the show… but even with the warning, the pre-existing facecast hardly knew what they were in for when they were joined by "Arch-Nemesis" Sierra and "Super-Fan" Alejandro.

Sierra might look unassuming on the surface, but any longer than five minutes in her presence reveals what she's really about. Originally casted for a fake show titled "Total Drama Dirtbags", she's a scheming, manipulative temptress who plays the game with her charm and sex appeal. She's flirted her way to the very top, and flirted ten different contestants out of the plane in the process. Incredibly talented in her trade, her conning and conniving nature is rivaled only by Heather.

Alejandro's skillset lays in a different region. Who would've thought that Total Drama's biggest fan wouldn't even be from Canada? I guess it's true what they say-nothing proves dedication to a series like having to illegally torrent it overseas. Alejandro has been an avid fan of Total Drama from it's very premire, and an especially large fan of Heather. According to him, he and Heather have been married 27 times in his head, and an additional 10 times on his online blog _I Dream Of Heather._ His game strategy pulls from two important categories: Technical know-how on how to play the game gathered from two years of intense previous-season study, and of course, _true love._

Both of these newcomers were viewed as underdogs in the competition when placed alongside seasoned past players, but their unique strengths and backgrounds have lead both of them all the way to the final four-leaving just Arch-Nemesis Sierra, Super-Fan Alejandro, Queen-Bee Heather and Geek-Boy Cody closing in to land in Drumheller.

Sierra and Cody have held a love/hate relationship throughout the entire season, during which not only the fans at home but even Sierra herself can't seem to decide whether she's toying with him or _not._ Despite her apparent fondness of him, she's lamented in the confessional that she's been nice to him for too long. With the final two growing nearer and nearer still, she's ready to finally knock Cody out of the game.

"It's only because of me that he's made it _this_ far anyways!" she insists, shifting positions in the confessional and crossing one leg over the other. "He's been... _fun,_ but I have bigger fish to fry."

She waits to elaborate on this notion, slipping quickly out of the bathroom and down the hallway, passing up the entranceway to her class and further still past the storage room, snooping her way into territory reserved for Chris, Chef and the interns. She's been trying for a good while now to get through to Alejandro, but it seems that boy has one give and one give _alone:_ precious Heather, the entire reason he's here.

With a few snaps from the security cameras and a couple of minutes spent navigating her way through photoshop, she superimposes an image of Heather and Cody cuddled together in loser class. While taking her time to print a few copies, she notices a movement on one of the surrounding security screens and realizes that Alejandro is for some reason already awake and up to something. She quickly shoves the papers into either of her pockets and rushes back to the other end of the plane, wanting to try and approach Alejandro in a non-suspicious fashion.

They collide into each other as Alejandro is rushing his way to the kitchen, and he seems unimpressed to see Sierra in his way. Sierra forces up a cheesy smile, but even now her voice seems to drip with venom.

"Alejandro! Hey. I need to talk to you about something. Privately."

He cringes, holding his hands out to form an unneeded personal-space barrier. "Do not even _consider_ making a move on me! I am a one-woman-man I will have you know! I have no interest in your SEDUCTION."

Sierra blinks, holding back any and all urge to respond cruelly. "Um... Kay. I think you've misread my intentions a little bit."

Alejandro relaxes his posture and Sierra digs an eager hand into her pocket.

"The reason I wanted to talk is… I've got something I think you miiiight be interested in!"

She pulls the newly printed picture from her pocket and straightens it, holding it out so that he can get a good clean look at her handiwork. For a few moments, he is simply silent, and she fears that maybe her editing work wasn't convincing enough. But then he releases a breath he'd been holding for nearly a minute, the upper portion of his face growing quickly reddened.

"Wh… What?" The words sputter uneasily from his mouth, followed up with a bout of uneasy laughter. "This is not possible. Heather would never. Not with… Give me that! With **Cody?** _Where did you get this? Maybe with somebody else, but with_ _ **Cody?**_ I AM GOING TO DESTROY HIM! _"_

As his hysterics reach an undesirable volume, Sierra caps a hand over his mouth. _"HUSH-SH-SH!_ Calm down, buckeroo."

Alejandro quiets and blinks a few times, waiting for the hand to be retracted. Once it has, he echoes "Buckeroo...?"

"Yeah, that's Spanish."

"That… is not Spanish."

Sierra physically waves the subject away with the flick of her wrist. "I don't think _'destroying'_ Cody is the best way to go. After all, if you spend the challenge obsessing over getting revenge on him, it'll be a distraction from the game and send you home!" She waits for him to nod before continuing. "What I think we should do is agree to both vote him off tonight. Cody's obviously gunning for you, and Heather's been trying to send me off the plane for _weeks,_ so two votes should be all we need. Until then, you need to _keep your cool._ Capeesh?"

Alejandro sniffles. "... Uh, capeesh?"

"Yeah, that's Spanish."

"That's…"

"Are you onboard with voting Cody or not?"

Alejandro sucks in a breath and looks to the photo again, his sadness dissolving more into anger and betrayal. He closes his fist over the paper and crumples it, eyes narrowing. "He thinks he can _steal_ my _wife?_ Ohhh no. Nobody steals from Alejandro Burromuerto! He is going home tonight if I have to throw him off the plane myself!"

"... Excellent."


End file.
